Petrichor
by AmberAsh
Summary: "She loves the rain. She loves its patter, its scents and its scenes. But more than that, she loves the precious memories it has given her." A KazuKaho fic.


**Disclaimer:** Eh, you know the drill, don't you?

**A/N:** I'd like to thank the people who reviewed and faved my 'On the way back home'. It encouraged me to do a second fic. The pairing, as you can see, is KazuKaho. I'll do a LenKaho next time.  
On a side note, if you like my writing style and wish to have an idea written out, you can PM me. Anonymous readers can mention their requests in their reviews.

_This fic is for Miikaho-chan, who lives for KazuKaho to be together. ;)_  
_I hope you like it!_

* * *

**Petrichor**

An unsettling feeling in her stomach rouses her from sleep. This is already her third time waking up with unease; but her first time making it to the washroom and finally deciding to empty the contents of her stomach. Early morning nausea is something which she deals with, everyday. But thankfully, she has got used to it.

She contemplates going back to bed but it's eight already; too late to go back to sleep. So, she decides to begin with her daily chores instead.

The room is shady even though it's morning.' _It might rain today_' she thinks and makes her way towards the balcony to take the clothes she had hung to dry last night, off the clothesline.

On wrapping up her task, she plops down on his side of the bed, wiping tiny beads of perspiration off her forehead with the back of her hand. Nowadays, it's becoming difficult for her to do her tasks properly. She gets tired and runs out of breath easily.

The dark clouds that had gathered, burst with heavenly waters; wetting the parched earth for the first time this year. The rhythmic cadence of the rain hypnotizes her. It reminds her of Kazuki's eyes. The deeper she looks in those innocence-filled, sincere orbs, the deeper she is pulled in.

And despite her best efforts to stay indifferent to its charms, the downpour draws her in.

She finds herself staring at the raindrops, mesmerized; watching as each droplet glides down the glass pane and splatters down on the window sill. She watches fascinated as the showers cleanse the foliage beneath, making them look greener than ever.' _Green, like his hair_,' she lets a chuckle at the thought.

A strong feeling of nostalgia envelops her as she breathes in petrichor. And at once, she sinks in the sea of her memories from the past.

The times they would share an umbrella, awkwardly holding hands; the mornings they'd sleep in; the evenings they'd be stranded at home, snuggling together, watching soap operas over mugs of hot-chocolate; The nights they'd huddle together in the same comforter, using her fear of the thunder as an excuse, all the while it poured outside.

She loves the rain. She loves its patter, its scents and its scenes. But more than that, she loves the precious memories it has given her.

The rain becomes heavier and fogs the window panes, blurring the sight of the world outside. She caresses her tummy gently. In some weeks, she'll start showing. And before that, she would have to tell him. She wonders what kind of expression his features will hold when she breaks the news that she is carrying his child.

As she muses upon his possible reactions, sudden warmth engulfs her as two strong arms wrap around her.

"Kaho-chan," he nips her earlobe lightly, sending shivers down her spine, "come back to bed."

On other occasions, she would have tried making sense with him that it was morning and they'd better wake up already. But today, for a change, she complies with his request with the obedience of a child.

She inches closer to him as he pulls the comforter up and takes her takes her into a gentle embrace. She'll have to tell him soon. But for now, why not enjoy the moment?

Smiling with contentment, she buries her head into his chest; the rain drumming against her windows and Kazuki's heartbeats lulling her back to sleep, eventually.

* * *

_KazuKaho's unborn baby is requesting for reviews. Don't you want it to be happy? ^_^_

_I'll be happy, too. :D _


End file.
